


Aaugh

by amiableCacophony



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiableCacophony/pseuds/amiableCacophony
Summary: Keith and Izuku want to raise their failing grades. What are they to do but fuck their teacher for extra credit?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	Aaugh

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize

Being fucked into his own desk at his own school was not how Baldi thought his night was going to end up, yet here he was, bent over the top of the hastily cleared yet sticky mess of a table he was not excited to grade more tests on tomorrow, getting spit roasted by his two favorite students.

Honestly, tomorrow didn't matter to Baldi. The only thing that mattered was the thick, hot cock moving in and out of his ass at a rapid pace, muscular hands holding his waist tight, and another dick only a few inches away from his mouth, covered in the teacher's saliva.

"Oh fuck, Baldi, you're so fucking tight," he heard behind him. The raspy voice was Izuku, one of his loyal, hardworking students. He turned his head to see Izuku's adorable face, and unsurprisingly, it was flushed red, but with a concentrated look on his face. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and his eyes were screwed shut. His arms held him close, like a lover never wanting to let go. Baldi decided he liked that comparison.

"Open your mouth. Fuck, Baldi, you look so hot right now."

That was Keith, another student of his. Keith's huge cock was a shocking red, showing how close he was to his climax, and judging by the pace of Izuku's thrusts, Baldi felt it safe to assume that he was also nearing the edge. 

He opened his mouth wide, staring up at Keith's handsome face, hoping to get his message across. When Keith smirked, he knew that he'd succeeded. Immediately, Keith grabs the one strand of hair on his head and yanks it forward, shoving his dick right into his open mouth. Baldi chokes in the process, but he asked for it, and he loved every moment of it. No regrets here.

Keith didn't hesitate to start thrusting, giving grunts of approval from time to time. He didn't give his teacher a chance to breathe, not until his grunts started getting louder, his hips moving much faster than before, right up to the point where he stopped moving all at once. His cock was as deep as it could go in Baldi's mouth, pouring loads and loads of cum straight into his throat. Baldi couldn't think of anything that tasted better than Keith's heavy cock. 

Behind him, Izuku was screaming his teacher's name, thrusts way out of rhythm, but that didn't matter. He was getting filled to the brim with cum, his dreams becoming reality, and Izuku's panting was getting slower by the second. 

Both boys pulled out, and Baldi was left shaking and still horny as all hell, still bending over his desk, and still sporting a full erection. 

But the two students didn't care. They did what they had to. 

All three men had put on their clothes once again, Baldi still hard.  
"P-please make sure to bring our grades up, Mr. Baldi! After all, we did what you asked, right?" Izuku said happily.

"Yeah. Have fun cleaning up. Thanks in advance," added Keith.

And with that, they left the classroom, leaving Baldi to masturbate alone. He didn't mind.   
The teens were right, they did what Baldi had requested once they had requested a higher grade. He planned to give the kids another bad grade for hopefully another moment like this.

And unfortunately, he missed the longing stare Keith had given him after he had seemingly left.


End file.
